Riding Around, In and Down
by cskttshipsailed
Summary: Series of One Shots. Castle and Beckett get it on in all different types of motor vehicles.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Castle or anything in relation to it.**

* * *

She was driving him mad. He had always noticed the sexy little quirks she had. The way she ran her hands through her hair, how she tapped her pen on her desk, the way she held her arms under her lush chest and most of all when she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She was doing it now as she looked at the murder board trying to find the link between their victim and their suspect. He sat there watching her, recording how her facial expressions displayed how her mind worked.

This week had been hell. Their first week back at the precinct since things were "resolved". You would think that having finally given in to the overwhelming sexual tension that was between them, they would be able to focus more. Well focus wasn't the problem for Castle. He thought as his gaze wandered down her svelte form. He had plenty of focus, just on the wrong subject. He couldn't keep his thoughts out of his or her bedroom or anywhere else for that matter. He thought as he thought about laying her out on the desk next to her and again claiming her as his own.

His gaze traveled up to her face again and zeroed in on her lip as she gnawed it raw between her teeth. She averted her gaze from the murder board to him and their eyes locked. Hers immediately dilating when she saw the pointedness of is unadulterated gaze. Her eyes strayed from the general region of his face down to his lips. She released her lip from her mouth as her lips parted. He licked his lips as he saw the want flow through her.

"We got a hit on your suspect, landlord called and said he just got home. Ryan and I can go follow up if you want to stay here and go over the murder board some more." Esposito says coming up next to them, completely oblivious to the very intense bout of eye sex.

"No we can go. Where's the address?" Kate says looking to Esposito and reaching out her hand for the slip of paper.

"It's right there." Esposito says pointing to it as she takes it from her.

"Ok, thanks Espo." Kate says turning around quickly and grabbing her jacket and heading for the elevator, Castle right behind her.

As soon as the elevator doors close he has her pinned to the wall of the elevator. Her hands are planted firmly on the railing that encompasses the walls of the elevator. He roughly assaults her mouth, sending her senses into overdrive. Almost immediately he pulls a moan out of her from deep in her belly. His hands grip her waist pulling her pelvis into intimate contact with his and he growls as he grinds against her.

She breaks free from his lips breathless and completely disheveled with arousal. The heat between them has only been intensified since they gave in to each other that fateful night. Now that they had had a taste they couldn't get enough. Kate was the only woman that he had been damn near insatiable with. The constant thrum of desire and arousal was always teasing them. Mere glances that now held more meaning, setting them on fire from the inside out.

They stumbled out of the elevator into the parking garage in each other's arms. Kate walking backwards as Rick pushed her, hands firmly planted in her hair angling her head so he could plunder her deeper. She felt something hard press into her backside and immediately his knee was pressed between her legs and she grinded down on it. She groaned as she bucked against him, her hands reaching down to cup him through his pants. He groaned into her neck in response as he kissed his way down to the v of her tshirt. He felt behind her and found a door handle.

This had to be finished here and now. They were already beyond the point of no return. He pulled open the door of the car behind them and gently pushed her into the back seat. She eased her way back pulling him with her with her lips. As soon as they were in he shut the door behind them and attacked her neck once again with his mouth. He nipped it gently as his hands traveled up from her belly button dragging slowly his fiery finger tips over her taunt stomach. As his hands traveled up he pushed her tshirt up and over her bra.

He reached behind her and flicked open the clasp that held her bra in place and moved the garment out of the way instantly attaching to her left nipple as she cried out from the hot wetness of his mouth. After giving adequate attention to each nipple he moved down her belly leaving loving kisses till he reached her belly button and dipped his tongue in, tasting her. He reaches down and undoes the button and zipper on her dress pants and drags them down to her ankles. He comes back up to her mouth and teases her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She grasps his pants as she opens her mouth to him. She pops the button open and drags down his zipper, hand immediately snaking in his pants to grip him. He hisses into her mouth at the vice she has around him.

He pulls her panties down and cups her ass with his hands and presses a tender kiss at the apex of her thighs. She bucks into his mouth and he feels his groin tighten and harden further. He needs her now before this is over before it begins. He shoves his pants and boxers down to his knees and is then kneeling above her pushing her legs wide for him. And then he is inside her and she cries out from his welcome invasion. Quickly they find their fast and desperate rhythm, only one thing on their minds, release.

Her hands are wrapped tightly in his hair as he sucks on her clavicle, biting her softly as he further quickens his thrusts her speeding up to meet him. He reaches between them and strokes her sensitive nub and she gasps followed by her panting. His mouth attaches to her right breast again nipping at her hard sensitive nipple and she finds her release, repeating his name on her gasps as a mantra. With a few more shallow strokes, his back arches and he grinds out her name as he spills into her.

He sags on top of her his face nestled between her breasts as she runs her right hand through his hair, her left lazily laying behind her head giving her neck support. His hand runs lightly over her belly and around to her back as he hugs her to him and kisses her between her breasts on her gunshot scar.

"I Love You." He says.

"Mmmmm" Is all she can muster as she comes down from her place in heaven. She blinks a few times finally taking in their surroundings. She looks to her right and notices the cage-like divider. Immediately she startles and sits up quickly and turns around to assess the door behind her, noting the lack of a door handle.

She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Shit!" She curses.

Castle sits up pulling his pants on and righting himself. Only then does he take in their surroundings.

"Oh Crap." He echoes.

She pulls her bra back down hurriedly and refastens the clasp and pulls her panties and pants back up and her shirt down. This is bad and they both know it. They are in the middle of the police parking garage, locked in the back of a squad car after ravishing each other.

"What are we going to do?" Castle said turning to her with wide eyes.

"Well we wouldn't have to do anything if you had realized where we were!" She said turning on him.

"Hey you have eyes too! You could have realized where we were too! So you are just as much at fault as me." He says folding his arms over his chest.

She takes a deep breath, arguing won't get them anywhere.

"We are going to have to call someone. I'll call Espo." Kate says pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Esposito." He answers.

"Hey Espo. Ah, I need a favor. Me and Castle are in the parking garage locked in the back of a squad car. I need you to get the key and come and let us out. Preferable with no questions as well." She says hastily.

"Um, yeah ok be there in 5." He says before he hangs up. He looks at his phone and frowns. He pulls up his text messages and types one out to Lanie.

"_Hey chicka, just got a weird call from Beckett. Her and Castle are locked in the back seat of a squad car. What is going on?"_

Lanie Parish looked at her phone after it beeped with the new message and practically jumped for joy when she read Esposito's text. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door towards the parking garage, all the while typing her response.

"_BE THERE IN 5."_

Lanie and Javier stood there looking at the squad car from behind. Assessing what had taken place just minutes before their arrival. She noticed the messed up curls that Kate had tried to subdue but knew all too well what those meant. Her and writer boy had got it on.

They stalked to the car and unlocked the door allowing the two blushing adults out of the car. Kate looked up into Lanie's eyes and blushed even deeper. Castle stood beside her, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"You two have some explaining to do." Lanie says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not now, Lanie." Kate grinds out. She turns her attention to Esposito. "Did you notice whose unit this is when you got the key?"

"Yeah, it's Officer Millers." He said as they headed back towards the elevator.

"So Ryan and I am going to track down that suspect, since you two get so easily distracted. You think you can behave while we are gone?" Esposito says addressing them, raising his eyebrow in Castle's direction.

Castle holds up his hand and says, "Scouts honor."

Back in the bullpen, Beckett looks up Officer Miller's extension and dials it.

"Officer Miller? Hi, this is Detective Beckett on Homicide. Yeah I just wanted to let you know that your squad car was found unlocked earlier and I just wanted to let you know. Yes, well who knows what could happen if it happens again. Your welcome, just be more careful next time." She says grinning.

She looks at Castle, a salacious gleam in his eye as he shakes his head at her.

"What?" She says feigning innocence.

"You are sooo bad." He says chuckling.

She gets up to get a cup of coffee and when she passes him she leans down and whispers in his ear. "I'll show you bad, later." She nips briefly at his ear and then is gone off to the break room.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
